1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the couponing art in general, and to composite labels and composite label webs for use in couponing, to method of making composite label webs for use in couponing and to methods of couponing in particular.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the invention, coupons in the form of piggy-back labels have been used to show a discount which a purchaser earns when purchasing merchandise. The top label of the piggy-back label can carry the discount amount, and that top label can be redeemed at the check-out counter. Some prior art coupons carry a bar code which indicates the product for which the discount amount is being given and the discount amount. The bar code on the coupon can be scanned at the check-out counter to cause automatic deduction of the discount amount from other charges.